The Lost Rings
by Kevin1
Summary: Monica and the girls go to an amusement park a lose the wedding ring. chandler and the guys go downtown and lose the ring


(Monica, Rachel and Phoebe decide to go to an amusement park) (joey,ross and chandler are stuck downtown)  
  
Rachel: We're riding all the roller coasters here  
  
Phoebe: Ahem, and I brought along my invisible friend Mr. Sparkles  
  
Monica: Wow, Phoebe that's great  
  
Phoebe: You don't know what it's like to be invisible  
  
Rachel: Do you?  
  
Phoebe: I was at times  
  
Rachel: Really?....  
  
Monica: Ooh! Let's ride that one!  
  
Rachel and Phoebe::look over::  
  
Rachel: The carousel?? Wow that sounds like fun  
  
Phoebe: I love horseback riding! The horses are beautiful  
  
Rachel: ahhh... sorry to break this to you but..... Those horses aren't real  
  
Phoebe: That's what you think  
  
[Cut To The Guys]  
Chandler: This sucks  
  
Joey: I can't believe that I have $24.00 in my wallet!  
  
Ross: That's actually just a penny  
  
Joey: really? alright! I have $70.00!  
  
Chandler::looks to Ross: How did he complete Grade School?  
  
Ross: Maybe they were sick of him in their classroom for 25 years  
  
Ross: I'm going to pick up Carol and Ben at the bus station downtown, you guys wanna come along?  
  
Joey: Sure! Maybe I'll Have $130  
  
Ross: $140 Joey  
  
Joey::counts with his fingers::  
  
Chandler: oh god  
  
Joey: I got 10  
  
Chandler: How pathetic  
  
Ross::shrugs::  
  
[Cut to Girls on carousel]  
Monica: This is the best ride in the park!  
  
Rachel: yeah.....  
  
Monica: You think so too?  
  
Rachel: yeah, surely the best...  
  
Monica: I know!  
  
Phoebe::meditates on the horse::  
  
Monica::is not sitting on a horse::  
  
Rachel: I can't believe she's afraid to get on a horse ::whipering to Phoebe::  
  
Phoebe: No speak to me  
  
Rachel: That's 2 people that are crazy  
  
Phoebe: Mr. Sparkles, are you enjoying this ride?  
  
Phoebe::higher voice:: Yes Phoebe  
  
Rachel: Phoebe....Mr. Sparkles......  
  
Phoebe: Speak woman speak!  
  
Rachel: Monica.....  
  
Monica: yes?  
  
Rachel: I was thinking about riding that ::pointing to a big red, 7 loop roller coaster::  
  
Monica: are you kidding?!!??!!  
  
Rachel: No...I'm not  
  
Monica: I'm not riding that  
  
Rachel: Firestarter, That's a good roller coaster  
  
Monica: Roller Coaster for weirdos  
  
Phoebe: did you call my name?  
  
Rachel: we're riding the Firestarter  
  
Phoebe: save a seat for Mr. Sparkles  
  
Rachel: Oh I will  
  
::They get off the carousel::  
  
12 yr old Kid: Mommy, can we ride that::pointing to Firestarter::  
  
Mom: Sure honey  
  
Rachel: a 12 yr old rides that ride! Monica! Come on!  
  
Monica: No  
  
Rachel: Phoebe chose meditation, you chose the carousel, my turn I choose Firestarter  
  
Monica::thinks it over:: Fine, since you rode the carousel with me and i meditated with Phoebe  
  
Phoebe: And Mr. Sparkles  
  
Monica: Let's go  
  
[Cut to inside the car]  
Ross: A flat!! shoot!  
  
Joey: my $70.00 fell out the window!  
  
Chandler: did your brain do that as well?  
  
Joey: no, brains aren't real man, are you kidding?  
  
Chandler: really? i didn't know that!  
  
Ross: we have to walk to the bus station  
  
Chandler: are you kidding?  
  
Joey: I'm scared!! ::hugging the car seat::  
  
Ross: oh grow up Joey  
  
Joey: I don't want too!  
  
Chandler: I'm not leaving  
  
Ross: do you want to get shot by a psycho?  
  
Chandler: there is a bigger chance walking on this street  
  
Ross: Gun man!  
  
Joey: oh no! I'm gonna die!  
  
Chandler: That's an old chinese woman  
  
Ross: No way! ohhh.... it is  
  
Joey: Chinese Woman! oh i'm so dead  
  
Chandler: Now there is a gun man over there  
  
Ross: really, i want to see  
  
Joey: Nice gun buddy ::even though he can't hear them::  
  
Ross: he's heading this way  
  
Chandler: Let's greet him  
  
Ross: wait a minute.... he's got a gun! get out!  
  
[Cut to the girls]  
Monica: I'm going on this, Oh my god!  
  
Phoebe: shhh.. I hear someone  
  
Rachel: I hear a lot of people  
  
Phoebe: The spirits are here...  
  
Rachel: She's got some problems  
  
[The Girls Get On]  
Middle Aged Man: Can I sit here mam?  
  
Phoebe: Taken sir  
  
Middle Aged Man: ok.....  
  
Phoebe: What a psycho, he can't even see Mr. Sparkles  
  
Monica::screams:: Let me off! Please!! Please!! I'm going to die!!  
  
Rachel: shut up monica, no guys will date me if you scream like that next to me  
  
Monica: oh my god, oh my god!  
  
[The ride moves along]  
{During the ride, Monica's wedding ring falls off :She doesn't notice till a little later}  
  
[After The Ride]  
Rachel: That was great!  
  
Monica: I hated every minute of it, I hate roller coasters. My favorite ride is still the carousel  
  
Rachel: wow, really?  
  
Monica: are you kidding? are you crazy? That roller coaster sucked!  
  
Rachel: Yeah...Yeah....Really did hate it  
  
Phoebe: Excuse me sir, can i borrow your guitar?  
  
Man: No  
  
Phoebe: don't make me kick your ass! 2 on 1  
  
Man: 1 on 1, Just take it! Leave me alone ok? I'm very depressed right now. I might kill myself  
  
Phoebe: Here we go again.....  
  
Phoebe::sings:: I am Phoebe......Thomas. My father is Dave.....Thomas. I am the mayor of New York  
  
Monica: She's singing again...god oh god....  
  
Phoebe::sings:: Over there is Tiffany ::pointing to Monica:: She slept with my brother and those are fake.....  
  
Monica: I'm not Tiffany!!  
  
Rachel: Please don't sing about me...Please don't sing about me  
  
Phoebe::sings:: Over there is Rachel. She's not a good kisser. She dated Ross and now she is a lesbian  
  
Rachel::jaw drops open::  
  
Phoebe: You guys ride without me  
  
Rachel: What time is it Monica?  
  
Monica: Let me check... Oh my god!  
  
Rachel: What? whhhat?  
  
Monica: My wedding ring! It's gone!  
  
Rachel: Oh god! Chandler's going to be mad!  
  
Phoebe: you can own the gum ball machine ring again  
  
Monica: We've got to find it  
  
Rachel: Or we can replace it  
  
Monica: sounds like a plan!  
  
[Cut to guys] The man could be played by Robert De Niro:  
Man: wait, wait. I don't have a gun. Let's talk. I'm Antonio  
  
Joey: Joey Tribiani  
  
Chandler: Chandler .....Chang  
  
Ross: Rachel Green  
  
Man: Didn't you take one of my credit cards Rachel?  
  
Ross: I'm Rachel ......ahhhhh Greenu  
  
Antonio: If you don't cooperate then I'll get my fellas to hurt you  
  
Ross: Please! Don't hurt me! Take anything Please!  
  
Antonio: Ok...why not? Hmm... That watch... Your wallet  
  
Ross::hands it to him::  
  
Antonio: Joey, I'll take that watch, the necklace you are holding, that collection penny coin  
  
Joey: There's goes my $70.00  
  
Antonio: What?  
  
Ross: Ignore him, he's in grade school  
  
Antonio: The watch....The ring. Hand over the ring  
  
Ross: Pamela Anderson, over there!  
  
Joey and Antonio::look over::  
  
Ross::grabs Joey::  
  
They start running  
  
Chandler: No one is getting this ring  
  
Antonio and 2 other men run after them  
  
Ross: In here!   
  
[They end up in a strip club]  
Joey: Nice ::smiles::  
  
Chandler: Wow  
  
Ross: No ti...Wow  
  
Chandler: Wedding Ring, Let's get out  
  
Antonio: You're going down buddy  
  
Ross: Can i borrow those?  
  
Woman: No  
  
Ross::rips the pearls off her neck::  
  
Woman::slaps him::  
  
They get Ross  
  
[Joey and Chandler get outside]  
Joey: They got Ross! oh man!   
  
Chandler: we've got to find him  
  
Joey::sticks a quarter in a coca-cola machine::  
  
Joey::grabs his cola::  
  
Chandler: you're drinking cola when Ross is gone?  
  
Joey: This is sprite  
  
Chandler: It's Coke  
  
Joey: oh man  
  
Antonio::walks up behind them::  
  
Chandler: Ross, we're glad that you're alive  
  
Joey::hugs Ross:: we missed you man  
  
Antonio: Give me the ring  
  
Chandler::thinks::  
  
Ross: Give it to him  
  
Joey: Make up a story about losing it  
  
Ross: Or get a replacement  
  
Chandler: He stole our wallets  
  
Antonio: I'll make a deal....  
  
Chandler: anything  
  
Antonio: Give me the ring and you get your wallets back.  
  
Ross: Watches?  
  
Antonio: Nah.... I like them  
  
Antonio: I'm sure there is enough to get a replacement ring for your husband  
  
Chandler: I married a woman. I'm not gay  
  
Antonio: You look gay... ::gets ring and hands wallets over::  
  
Chandler: Must replace the ring!  
  
[Cut to the girls]  
Monica: Must replace the ring!  
  
Monica: oh no. I left my wallet at home. I stuck my park entrance money in my pocket!  
  
Rachel: You bought me my ticket for my birthday. I though you would pay for it,...you big fat cheapo  
  
Phoebe: Don't fight you guys! Group hug!  
  
The Girls::hug each other::  
  
Monica: I have to tell Chandler I lost it  
  
Phoebe: or say My invisible friend took it  
  
Rachel: That'll work. Chandler isn't Joey.. you know  
  
Phoebe::thinks:: Oh  
  
Phoebe: Rachel you have chubby ankles  
  
Rachel: I do not have chubby ankles!  
  
Monica: Let's go home. I'm sorry Rachel. I'll promise to get you something else  
  
Phoebe: Monica can give you her bank card numbers  
  
Rachel: That's 5550((((not real number))))  
  
Monica: what? you know my bank card numbers  
  
Rachel: ahhhh.... no..... That's my new iq!  
  
Phoebe: Mine is 76,236  
  
Monica: Rachel....Guess what?  
  
Rachel: what?  
  
Monica: I know!  
  
Phoebe: so you know that she knows   
  
Rachel: Let's go home.....Get me another credit card::whispers to Monica::  
  
[Back to the guys]  
Chandler: forget it. I'll explain to Monica somehow  
  
Ross::scratches himself:: Break up right there  
  
Joey: I got $55.00! ::holding a dime::  
  
Chandler: I wish i had that $55.00!  
  
Joey: can i have yours Ross?  
  
Ross: Why sure Joey!  
  
Joey::takes it:: Ross you just lost $55.00  
  
Chandler: Let's get to the bus station  
  
Ross: That was my friend's car. They'll hate me now but you know what?  
  
Chandler: what?  
  
Ross: Screw them!  
  
Ross: Picking up a woman. Get out of my way! Move it fat lady!  
  
{Finally arrive at the bus station}  
  
Carol: This is my cousin  
  
Cousin: I'll drive you home all of you  
  
Cousin: who's the homo ::pointing to chandler::  
  
Carol: Chandler, he's not gay  
  
Chandler: I'm sure China could hear that  
  
[20 Minutes Later in Monica and Chandler's apartment]  
Phoebe::meditating on the floor watching Yoga::  
  
Rachel::drinking water::  
  
Monica::reading a magazine::  
  
[The Guys walk in]  
Joey: Hey, oh wait, Baywatch is on, cya!  
  
Joey::goes into his apartment::  
  
Ross::sits down::  
  
Chandler: Monica, I have to tell you something important  
  
Monica: so do i, You go first!  
  
Chandler: How can i say this...  
  
Ross: Speed up the process... come on....you lost the wedding ring  
  
Monica: You did what?  
  
Chandler: I lost the wedding ring  
  
Monica: oh no....but you know what?  
  
Chandler: what?  
  
Monica: So did I!  
  
Chandler: we can get replacements  
  
Monica: we can  
  
Chandler: I love you Monica  
  
Monica: I love you too Chandler  
  
Monica and Chandler::kiss::  
  
The End  
  
Please Review as this is my first time here! 


End file.
